To Have And To Hold
by Miss Raye
Summary: Set in Fall of 1999 - Katherine Bell is determined to have Nikolas in her life, using their child as a link between them. She's underestimated Nikolas' determination to have the life he wants... and who he wants to have it with.
1. Chapter 1

**so I'm tired of waiting for the show to decide which pairing for Liz they're going for... so I went back in time to 1999 - no title yet... let me know if you have ideas... **

Part ONE

"Well... hello, Elizabeth."

That saccharine tone could only come from one person. Katherine Bell.

Elizabeth glued a smile on her face and turned around, snatching her order pad from her apron pocket. "Katherine. What can I get for you?"

Turning slightly to the side to accentuate her rounding belly, Katherine gave Elizabeth a bright grin. "There's only one thing you can do for me, Lizzie." Before Elizabeth could comment, Katherine continued. "You can leave Nikolas alone."

Taken aback at the direct edict, Elizabeth had no immediate answer.

Katherine had no problem continuing on with her own thoughts, there were few of them and they were very focused. "He is the father of my child, Elizabeth. I know how hard it is for a girl like you to understand it, but family is important to Nikolas and if you want him to be happy, he needs to focus on our child and what that will mean to him. He, quite simply, doesn't have room for you in his life."

"Nikolas is my friend, and-"

"Friend!" Katherine laughed at her, exposing the staid strand of pearls around her neck. "You talk about him like you're still in grade school." Her cool eyes seemed to look right through Elizabeth. "In some ways, maybe you are. You don't know what it's like to nurture a living being inside your body, Elizabeth." Katherine slid her hand around her belly. "If you did, you'd know that I'm willing to do anything... ANYTHING to protect my child from the likes of you."

Elizabeth hoped Katherine didn't see the trembling in her hands or the gathering tears in her eyes. "Nikolas can make up his own mind about his life, Katherine. And as his friend, I'll protect him with everything I have."

"You? Well, that's just precious. Now I know," Katherine sniffed at the younger woman, "I don't have much to worry about."

(Across Town)

Nikolas leaned on Alexis' desk and waited for an answer. "Well?"

"Well?" His cousin leaned back in her chair and sighed. "I don't know what you think changed in the last twenty minutes since we spoke on the phone, Nikolas. If you want to fight Katherine for custody of the baby, you're going to have to think about making changes in your life."

"I can make changes!" Nikolas pushed away from the desk.

Alexis couldn't hide the sudden twist of a smile on her lips. "Yes, the Cassadines have always been such flexible people." She rethought her words when she saw NIkolas' dark expression. "I'm sorry, Nikolas. I was trying to make you smile."

"Smile?" He shook his head. "There's very little in my life that makes me smile, Alexis."

"What about Elizabeth?" She ventured the statement carefully, knowing how gently she had to procede. "She makes you smile."

He nodded. "Yes, one of the only people that can put things in perspective for me... make me remember there's more to my life than... than... the darkness my family seems to revel in."

"Then maybe we can make this all work for the best." Alexis indicated the chair that NIkolas had abandoned a few minutes before when he'd entered the office. "Let me explain."

(That Night)

Nikolas pulled the door open after the first knock, surprising Elizabeth on the other side. "Sorry," he apologized as he pressed a comforting hand to her lower back and ushered her into his house, "I was waiting for you."

She smiled. "I guess so." She looked around the half-dark room and into the shadows.

"What?" He looked at her and tried to understand her curious expression.

"I was just wondering if people were going to jump out of the shadows for some kind of surprize party."

Her smile fed his own and a moment later she was wrapped in his embrace. He held her close for a moment as he breathed in the scent of her hair. When he pulled back he shook his head at her confused expression. "Sorry, I-"

"Stop it," she swatted his arm, "you don't have to apologize to me! If you need a hug, I'm happy to give it to you... neither of us have a lot of money and hugs are free... so you can have as many as you need."

"You'll be sorry you said that one day." Nikolas led them to the sofa and gestured for her to sit down in her customary spot. She left her shoes under the coffee table and tucked her feet under her legs and looked up at him expectedly.

Nikolas had to look away for a moment an ignore the strange fascination he had with the red painted nails on her toes. "I wanted to talk to you about something and I'd like you to consider all of my words before you answer me."

She looked at him, noting the agitation in his body language. Something had happened that worried him and she was going to give him all the help she could. Nikolas didn't deserve to worry like this. "Sure. I'll listen to you, Nikolas. I'm happy to help with anything! What do you need?"

"I need you to marry me."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still needing TITLE IDEAS for this story... so pop one or two... or three into the reviews... please**

* * *

PART TWO

Elizabeth leaned back and looked up into Nikolas' earnest expression. "What did you just say?"

He cleared his throat and let out a sigh. "I should have found an easier way to get into it and-"

"No.. no.." Elizabeth held up her hands to stop him short. "The best way to say anything between us is to come out and say it." She let out a breath too. "But marry you? That's um… that's really out of nowhere."

"I know, believe me," Nikolas stepped back and indicated the couch with a gesture, "I wanted to ease into it by explaining why I asked you."

With a curious look, Elizabeth moved past him, dropped her purse on the floor, and sat down with her feet tucked beneath her on the cushion. "Then explain. I know there's more to this than-"

"It's the baby." Again, Nikolas stopped short when he saw the shock on her face. "I'm no good at this."

She gave him a nervous smile. "I don't think anyone our age would be… good at it." She gave the seat beside her a pat and waited while he sat down, bracing his elbows on his knees. "What about the baby… is everything okay?"

"Assuming.." he began, "assuming that the paternity test says that I 'am' the baby's father, I want to make sure that I'm a part of the baby's life."

"Of course," she smiled at him, encouraging him to continue, "if it is your baby, you'll want to be there for him… or her."

"I met with Katherine earlier today. She wanted to 'explain' some things to me." Clasping his hands together he gathered his thoughts. "She told me that if I wanted anything to do with the baby… that i was going to have to change my.. priorities."

Elizabeth saw the white around his knuckles and she covered his hands with her own, drawing his attention to their joined hands. "Nikolas, what's wrong?"

"Katherine says if I want anything to do with child. I need to…" He couldn't even say the words. All he could do is grasp her hands tighter and try to breathe.

* * *

Katherine looked up from her paper and smiled at the woman that had just entered Kelly's. "Hello, Laura."

The frost of mistrust colored Laura's normally sweet face. "Katherine."

A languid grin pulled back her lips to show her pearly teeth. "It's been too long, Laura… why don't you share my table."

Laura looked around and saw that the tables were all taken at the moment. "I should just go somewhere else to eat with this rush-"

"No… no… don't do that. I have room at my table and we really should get to know each other better."

Laura eyed the other woman suspiciously. "I think I know all I need to know about you."

Katherine shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "Oh, I think you'd be surprised if you gave me a chance."

Following her instincts, Laura shook her head and turned on her heel, heading for the door as quickly as she could. If there was one thing she was sure of… it was that Katherine Bell was up to no good.

"Laura, wait!" Katherine was on her feet, drawing attention to herself in the crowded restaurant.

Laura turned back and stared at her, shocked by Katherine's behavior. "What?"

"Nikolas and I have some news."

* * *

Elizabeth swallowed, hoping it would wet her dry mouth and throat. "Marry her?" She barely squeaked out the words.

Nikolas nodded. "I told her I would want the baby to have my last name, but she wants it as well."

"Marry her?" Elizabeth's volume rose as she repeated the phrase, squeezing her hands tighter around Nikolas'. "But you broke up with her!"

"She considers it one of the examples of… how did she put it… my bad decisions lately." Nikolas adjusted his hands, gently rearranging them to cradle her hands in his. "I went straight to Alexis… explained what was happening."

Elizabeth nodded, Listening for the rest of the story.

"She told me that the only way to fight this… the only way to make sure I had a fair chance and custody of the child… so that Katherine couldn't use him… or her to blackmail me into marriage-"

"Is to get married." She watched him nod… slowly. "But… but why me?"

He lifted her hands and brushed a kiss over her knuckles, a chaste affair and brought tears to her eyes. "Because, you're the only one that I can trust to help me… to help my child."

Elizabeth worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she read the dark thoughts in his eyes. "I don't know, Nikolas," she sighed, "I just don't know."

* * *

Laura stepped back up to the table and glared at the other blonde. "What news could my son have that YOU have to tell me?"

Katherine's grin only served to anger Laura more. She hated that she felt so left out of Nikolas' life… and that this woman would be close enough to hold a secret from her.

"Tell me, Katherine!"

Leaning her weight on one leg, her hand resting against her hip, Katherine smoothed her hand over her nearly flat belly, molding the dress to her tell-tale bump. "Congratulations, Laura… you're going to be a grandmother."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to ABCSOAPFAN1963 for a great title suggestion!**

* * *

PART THREE

Kelly's

"Excuse me?" Laura'a voice rose into a shriek.

"Grandmother." Katherine's smile was dripping with smug satisfaction. "And you, only a few years my senior... how fun."

"You and Nikolas?" Laura's face was nearly red with rage.

"Unless you have another son tucked away on a Greek island." She watched the words hit Laura like a slap. "Yes, Nikolas has given me a child. It was inevitable," she breathed, "with the number of times we've been together and the number of ways we've-"

Laura felt the sting on her palm before she realized what she'd done. She stared at Katherine and saw the red welt across the other woman's cheek. "Don't." She couldn't seem to form another word for a moment. "Don't talk about my son like that."

Katherine tested her jaw, moving it from one side to the other as she straightened her spine. "I will talk about him any way I want, Laura. He's not a little boy anymore. He's a man and perfectly able lover. He's certainly got an appetite for me... and I have no problem letting him into my bed."

Laura barely restrained herself from scratching Katherine's eyes out. "I'm going to see him and he'll tell me... he'll tell me the truth." Laura spun on her heel and stalked out of the room, leaving Katherine grinning behind her.

Nikolas' House

Elizabeth still couldn't quite catch her breath. "I just... it's just so-"

"Sudden?" He smiled, a boyish grin that had Elizabeth's stomach fluttering just a little. "Yes, it is... but I don't know what else to do. I don't love Katherine, Elizabeth, I lo-" he stopped suddenly and saw the confusion play over her features. "I never expected to be father this early in my life, but the more I think about it.. the more I want to be a father and the more I want to raise the child with someone I... I deeply care about." He caught Elizabeth's smile and continued. "With all of Katherine's schemes and how she's tried to hurt you... I coudn't respect her... and I can't keep her in my life... in my home."

Elizabeth stood suddenly, looking around them at the house she'd helped decorate. "You'll always have me in your life, Nikolas. I'd always be your friend and I'd help you anyway I can." She swept her tongue over her bottom lip and blushed with anxiety. "This just seems like it's such a big step and we... we're just... I'm just your brother's girl-friend and-"

"You're my best friend, Elizabeth. Lucky was a my brother and yes, you loved each other, but I love you-"

"We're the muskateers, Nikolas, we all love each other, and-"

"Come with me." Nikolas stood and held out his hand. "Come with me to see Alexis. She'll be able to explain this better... she'll make sense of this for you."

Elizabeth stared at his offered hand for a long moment, one breath after another passing between her lips. "Okay, let's go." She took his hand and followed him out the door.

Katherine's Suite

Katherine let her clothes slip to the floor at her feet as she examined the growing babybump low on her abdomen. She ran a hand over the growth and sighed as she noticed a slight mark on her skin. "The last thing I need is a stupid stretch mark."

She turned in the other direction and looked at the line of her bust and pushed her shoulders back. No difference. She huffed, lifting her bangs a little. "If I'm going to get stretch marks, the least that could happen is that I could gain some in my bust."

Turning from the disppointing growl she saw in her mirror, Katherine moved into the bathroom to draw a bath. She couldn't wait to hear from Nikolas. He couldn't ignore her now... No. Once Laura read him the riot act she'd be Mrs. Nikolas Casadine.

Alexis' House

Nikolas had called on the way over, so when the two young friends knocked at Alexis' door she opened it right away and ushered them in. She had set a tray with a fresh pot of tea on the table and smiled when Nikolas poured a cup for Elizabeth after settling her in a chair beside one that he would take. "I'm glad you could both come over tonight. We should get this going as quickly as possible." She reached across the table and gave Elizabeth's hand a squeeze. "I've always though you were a remarkable girl, Elizabeth, but the more Nikolas told me about you... the more I know he's doing the right thing."

Elizabeth looked from the lawyer to her friend and back again. "For the baby," she hedged, "Nikolas needs to protect his child."

Alexis' grin was slow but genuine. "Yes, that is one of the concerns."

"Concerns?" Elizabeth, now fully invested took her tea cup in her hands to warm them. "What else is concerned about?"

"Not so much Nikolas, but as a relative and a lawyer, I had some concerns. If he married a woman who would present a problem to the custody case.. or if he picked someone who would demand things from him now or in the future and-"

"And you wanted to protect Nikolas, especially when he's got so many things going on... I agree. You would need to make sure that the person to help him win this custody fight would be a good person and one who would genuinely care for Nikolas... and the baby. You're absolutely right, Miss Davis."

Alexis shared a look with her nephew before she turned back to Elizabeth. "Alexis... please, call me Alexis." She smiled at the younger woman and nodded. "After all, you'll be family soon."

"She's already family." Nikolas' soft declaration made Elizabeth's cheeks flare with color and Alexis crossed her fingers in her lap hoping that the young man was right in more ways than one.

"Let me explain this from a legal perspective, Elizabeth and then I'll answer any questions you might have." With Elizabeth's nod of agreement, she drew a file between them and opened the top. "Let's begin..."

Nikolas' house

Laura's car nearly knocked over one of the oleander shrubs in front of the house before she noticed that the house was dark and Nikolas' jaguar was missing from the driveway.

Truthfully she was happy he wasn't home.

She was angry... furious... livid!

If Nikolas had been home she would have marched her way to the door... demanded entrance.. and then launched into a tirade about bad choices, loose women, and any other stupid topic she could have tangled her tongue into.

Instead, she yanked open her purse and barely managed to find the little packet of tissues before her tears blurred her vision.

Alexis' house

Elizabeth knew it was late, but she was almost too tired to move. She'd listened as Alexis had laid out all the various options that she and Nikolas had disscused and then Alexis and Nikolas answered some of her own questions.

When all was said and done Elizabeth asked for a few moments to gather her thoughts. She stood up from the table, smiling the littlest bit as Nikolas stood up beside her and pulled back her chair.

Crossing to the windows, Elizabeth stared out into the inky night sky and considered the argument in her head. She didn't understand everything that Alexis had said, there was just too many legalese words in their conversation to make things easy, but she believed that Alexis and more importantly, Nikolas, were in earnest an believed that this was the ONLY option that would help him save his child from being used as a bargaining chip.

She remembered all the ways that Nikolas had been there for her... and for Lucky as well... during the time she'd known him. She remembered all the times that Nikolas had comforted her, held her up, let her cry on his shoulder, and listen to her ramble on and on about her loss as if he didn't understand how much she'd missed Lucky. Now, she knew, she had an opportunity to give Nikolas back some of the love and friendship he'd showere on her.

Turning back to the table she saw that Nikolas was still on his feet, where he'd been when she'd risen from her chair. She looked in his dark eyes and saw hope and need and she knew that she had to do.

Moving to his side she held out her hands and waited until he took them gently in his own. She looked up into his warm gaze and smiled. "Okay."

"Okay?" The word scratched out of his throat. "Does that mean-"

"Yes," she breathed the word even as she felt her knees go weak, "I'll marry you."


	4. Chapter 4

PART FOUR

- at Alexis' house -

Alexis had picked up the phone and dialed Audrey sometime during their conversation. Assuring the matriarch of the Webber family that her grand daughter was safe in her care, Alexis gained permission to have Elizabeth stay over.

"My gram must have thought something is strange."

Alexis smiled at her. "Her tone said as much, but she didn't question me outright…"

"That'll be saved for me." Elizabeth grimaced.

Nikolas' concern was plain in his expression. "Maybe I should take you home and we can discuss this later."

Elizabeth held him in place with a hand on his arm. "It's better if we talk about this now. If I'm correct, Alexis has a lot of other things we need to discuss."

The older woman nodded. "I always thought you were a smart young woman. We really do need to talk about a lot of things. First of all, Elizabeth, when do you turn eighteen?"

- Hours later -

Nikolas tried to move his arm to regain some feeling in it, but the moment he started to lift his shoulder Elizabeth mumbled something in her sleep and he stopped short.

The soft chuckle across the coffee table had NIkolas narrowing his eyes at his aunt.

"You have something to say?"

Alexis sat back into the cushions and shook her head. "Not really, I'm just enjoying this."

A shadow crossed his features. "You're enjoying this? I-"

"No," she waved him off, "not the whole situation with Katherine," she sighed, "this." She gestured to him sitting on the couch, a sleeping Elizabeth tucked up against his side, her head on his shoulder. "You and Elizabeth."

"She's my best friend," he interjected, "there's no one else that I could trust to understand how much this means to me."

"There's no one else," Alexis questioned, "or no one else that you'd consider… I thought you and Emily were close too."

"Well, Emily has Juan," he explained after a moment of thought, "and Elizabeth…" he looked down at her sleeping face, "Elizabeth… we take care of each other."

The young woman in question slept on against his side, her face the very picture of peace and relaxation.

"Yes," Alexis agreed, "you do."

"She stood with me during the whole affair with Katherine… she was there to make me smile when I didn't understand what was going on… she was there to show me what an ass I was making out of myself… and when I finally realized that Katherine viewed Elizabeth as a danger to our relationship I knew… I knew exactly what she was thinking."

Alexis was silent and Nikolas turned to look at her.

"What?"

Smiling, the attorney shook her head. "No, I don't think you do, Nikolas."

"I may be young," he argued, "but give me some credit to see what Katherine was thinking."

Setting down her clipboard, Alexis gave him a wide grin. "I don't think you do. You told me that Katherine had an issue with Elizabeth as your friend… that she thought Elizabeth had enough pull to get you to see that being with Katherine was…"

"Crazy? Ridiculous?"

Alexis nodded in satisfaction. "Those will do, but it wasn't just because you're friends with Elizabeth."

The young brunette shifted in her sleep, sliding down on the couch to pillow her head on Nikolas' thigh. Once she settled, Nikolas reached down and smoothed her curly hair back from her face, tucking some errant strands behind her ear with a gentle swipe of his fingers.

Alexis saw the way his fingertips lingered a bit on the high rise of Elizabeth's cheekbone before he set his hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

When Nikolas met her eyes again, he blinked a bit to focus. "Of it was because Elizabeth is my friend. Katherine knows how much influence Elizabeth has over me because of it."

Biting the cap of her pen, Alexis tried not to laugh at her earnest nephew. "Katherine wasn't threatened by your friendship, Nikolas… she sees what is right there on your face." She watched him struggle to understand. "My only question is… how long have you been in love with Elizabeth?"

- Katherine -

She woke from sleep, her stomach rebelling against her earlier meal. Stumbling to the bathroom, Katherine fell to her knees on the cold hard tile. The rush of pain paled as she lost the contents of her stomach, her hands gripping the porcelain bowl. As the burn of bile scraped her throat she continued to repeat her newest mantra silently in her head. "It will all be worth it… it will all be worth it… it will all be worth it when I'm Mrs. Cassadine."

- Alexis' house -

"Alexis," he swallowed and looked away, "that's not why-"

"Ah!" She jumped in. "But you do… you-"

"It only complicates things."

The attorney shook her head. "It makes things 'less' complicated, Nikolas. Have you told Elizabeth what-"

"She's still mourning Lucky, Alexis. She's in love… with HIM. I had thought… once I realized how I felt… that when the right time came-"

"And then Katherine announced that she was pregnant."

Nikolas nodded, a shadow firmly settling over his face. "And now, to protect my child, I'm probably ruining any chance I have… to make Elizabeth fall in love with me."

- The Morning -

Elizabeth woke up, half sprawled over something. For a moment she thought she'd fallen asleep at the studio, and managed to fall on the floor. When she opened her eyes she drew back in surprise, Nikolas was slumbering half-underneath her body. As quickly and as carefully as she could, Elizabeth got up and shuffled into the kitchen where she could hear Alexis moving around.

"Good Morning, Elizabeth." She greeted the younger woman with a grin. "Sleep well?"

Blinking for a moment, Elizabeth considered the question and slowly nodded. "Actually, I did." She looked back at Nikolas, who had turned on his side, stretching his full length out on the couch. "I'm surprised Nikolas didn't mind me crowding him on the couch."

There was a curious look that crossed Alexis' face, but she quickly busied herself with the coffee maker. "You both have a lot to do today, I thought I'd make you something to eat before Nikolas takes you on some of your errands."

- Lockland Jewelers -

Nikolas held the door open for Elizabeth and followed her into the store. When he was at her side, Elizabeth leaned in toward him. "Nikolas, you don't need to do this just because Alexis said-"

"This isn't something I take lightly, Elizabeth." Nikolas steered her toward the center case of the store and looked down into the midnight dark velvet display. "If you're going to marry me, you're going to need a ring."

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip as she perused the rings in the case. Even without looking at the price tag she knew they were insanely expensive… so much so, they probably didn't even HAVE a price tag. "Please, Nikolas…"

He took her hand in his and turned to look at her. The sudden contact of his hand stopped her voice in her throat. "Elizabeth, let me do this… to show the world how much you me- how much your friendship means to me."

A clerk cleared his throat and smiled at the young couple. "Ahh… shopping for a ring?"

Elizabeth's blush rendered her unable to answer.

"Yes," replied the young man, "I need a ring for my fiance."

The gentlemen brightened up and gestured to the case. "Well, we have the best selection of Engagement Rings in all of Port Charles, what would you like to-"

"Topaz…" Elizabeth's voice was still thin and small, "my birthstone is Topaz." She looked at the clerk. "I know an engagement ring is usually a diamond, but my sister's birthstone is April and I'd rather have something more… me." She looked back at Nikolas. "Is that okay?"

Nikolas searched her eyes for an explaination but nodded anyway. "Whatever you want… it is YOUR ring." He gave her a smile as the clerk steered them toward another case at the side of the room. when the clerk was far enough away, Nikolas leaned closer. "I didn't know Sarah's birthday is in April."

She looked up at him through her lashes. "It's not… I just… with you not working… I didn't want you to pay for a diamond, Nikolas… and really I like my birthstone. Topaz is a beautiful stone."

Nikolas smiled at her and shook his head. "Not as beautiful as you."

They were interrupted when the clerk set a few displays down before them, pointing out the various features of the rings and their settings. Elizabeth, true to her word, reached immediately for a simple silver band with a brilliantly cut oval stone, blue… not the warm orange that was also a prevalent color of topaz stones. She gazed down at the simple ring with such a lovely beatific smile that Nikolas didn't have the heart to argue when she announced. "This one. Please, Nikolas… this one."

As Nikolas walked off with the clerk to pay for the ring, Elizabeth looked at the calendar on the wall. It was Saturday morning. Less than 24 hours from the time that Nikolas Cassadine asked her to marry him. Less than 12 hours since she'd said yes. And, in a few hours, once a few key players in Port Charles found out, pretty much everyone would know… and her life would never be the same.


	5. Chapter 5

PART FIVE

Sitting in the passenger seat of Nikolas' jaguar, Elizabeth fiddled with the ring on her finger. The simple topaz stone was beautiful and shone brightly in the sunlight that slanted through the windshield, but she couldn't help but feel the weight of it on her finger.

"Are you okay?"

She could hear the tension in Nikolas' voice and immediately brightened up. "I'm great… you?"

He looked over at her, with a look of concern. "I think maybe we should just go back to Alexis' house. Save these visits for another day."

"We need to do this today," Elizabeth felt the words crawl out of her throat, "time is something we don't really have if we want this to look real." She pulled her lips into a larger grin and hoped that Nikolas didn't notice the way her hands shook.

Nikolas kept his eyes on the road, but Elizabeth felt the tension in his body. He was going through so many different challenges… more than she was… and yet he was still concerned about her! Elizabeth reached over and settled her hand on his. She felt the sudden jump of movement as he looked down at her hand, so pale against his tan. She removed her hand so that she wouldn't distract him and settled back in her seat. "We'll be fine," she slowly drew in a breath, this should be the easy visit."

- Laura's House -

Laura greeted them at the door with hugs and ushered them into the living room where Lulu was playing on the floor in front of the couch. Elizabeth moved over to the little girl and sat down on the floor to say hello.

Nikolas hung back a little, asking Laura about herself and Lulu… to make sure that they weren't in need of anything.

Laura linked arms with her eldest and walked with him to the couch, only letting go when he sank to the cushions on Elizabeth's left. "Well, it's such a joy to see both of you!" Laura gave them a big grin. "Sometimes Lulu and I think this house is so big with just the two of us here… having the two of you visit is really a fantastic treat." She looked from the dark-haired beauty to the elegant form of her first born. "To what do I owe this pleasure."

She watched as the two met eyes in some silent communication of their own, before Nikolas reached out his hand to Elizabeth.

When the younger girl set her hand in his Laura saw the blue flash of sparkle on her left hand.

"Elizabeth?" Laura's tone was raw and her eyes watered with sudden tears. "What is going on? Why do you have a… a… an engagement ring on your hand?"

The younger woman looked up at her companion with an odd mix of fear and despair. "Well-"

"Mother," Nikolas watched as the word drew Laura's attention, "Elizabeth and I are going to be married this-"

"Going to be married?" Laura's hands pressed tightly against her heart. "Did I hear that right?" She looked from Nikolas to Elizabeth and back. "Married?"

"Yes," Nikolas continued, "as soon as we speak to Audrey and get her permission, we're-"

"So you haven't spoken to Audrey yet?" The tone of her voice was nearly shrill even though her expression was still mostly a smile. "Well, then we have time."

"Time?" Elizabeth sat forward on the cushion. "What do you mean?"

Laura's face flushed red. "Time to stop you two from making a horrible mistake."

- Deception Office -

Katherine's door swung open and before she could think of a particularly caustic curse to hurl at her secretary she saw Stefan Cassadine standing in her door.

Brightening her smile, Katherine stood and smoothed her hair back from her face. "Well, Stefan, I hope this is a happy visit?"

"Happy, Katherine?" His mouth did hold the promise of a smile. "Why would you say that?"

She enjoyed listening to his voice... that would never change. Stefan had a refinement from his years that Nikolas would attain someday. "Well, there is always a reason to celebrate."

His brown arched in reaction. He could smell her anticipation. She had news and wanted to share it. He was man that always wanted to know what was happening around himself, but he wasn't prepared to give her the satisfaction of 'shocking him'... yet. "Oh," he began, measuring his tone and the pace of his words, "are you moving away?"

The corners of her mouth pinched slightly, revealing the wrinkles she tried to hide with her perfectly applied makeup. "I should think that your manners would stop you from saying something so mean, Stefan."

"Really, Katherine?" He moved across the room, countering her actions. "You've done everything you could to separate me from my son. Why would I want you to remain in Port Charles?"

"Oh no," she waggled her finger at him, "don't put this on me... you kept a secret from him, Stefan... me? I just told him the truth."

He saw deeper into her words. She wasn't just talking about Nikolas being his son, no, Katherine had something else on her mind... and if he read her cat-like grin correctly, she wanted to tell him.

"Then what," he goaded her, "what is this news you're so eager to tell me. Go ahead, Katherine, tell me and see how much you can wound me this time."

- Nikolas' Jaguar-

Nikolas pulled into the parking lot of the nearest diner. When he removed the key from the ignition he turned slightly in his seat.

Elizabeth was sitting as still as a stone statue. Her hands clasped tightly together in her lap.. her eyes straight forward... her body so still he wondered if she was even breathing.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I didn't think my mother would-"

"Rip me a new one for moving on so quickly?" A soft raspy laugh escaped her lips. "I can see how she would think that Nikolas... it's only been a few months. I was supposed to love Lucky forever and-"

He didn't wait for the tears. He didn't need to. With a quick twist of his wrist he'd removed her seat belt and pulled her over into his arms.

At first she was as stiff as a board, the only movement he felt in his arms was the hard rise and fall of her chest as she struggled to breathe past the sobs. He smoothed a hand over her back, the other arm tucking her securely in his embrace. "It's all my fault, Elizabeth. I'm sorry I ever thought to involve you in this."

She shook her head against his shoulder, muffling her voice every other moment. "No.. no.. you did it for the right reason, Nikolas. You're thinking of your baby." She pulled away enough that she could look up into his face. "Maybe we should have started differently. Maybe if we'd told her the real reason. Maybe," she looked down at her left hand, "maybe if I hadn't worn the ring when we walked in."

Nikolas looked down at her hand, taking it in his. Slowly he brought her hand up to his lips and gently brushed a kiss over her fingers and the ring that she'd put on at the store. "If you want to, we can tell her the truth... maybe it will help to have someone on our side."

He saw her think about it, her eyes reflecting the turmoil inside of her. He watched the shadows lengthening across her features.

"Maybe we should go and see your grandmother tomorrow... or maybe next week."

"NO," Elizabeth winced at the forceful tone of her own voice, "by now, your mother has probably called my grams. If we don't go and see her on our own. My grams is going to come and find us."

Nikolas nodded. "Then I guess i'd better take you home."

- Deception Office Parking Lot-

The chauffer was used to Stefan's changes in mood. While the man had all the good graces that breeding and training afforded him, there were times when emotion had taken hold of the elegant gentleman.

This was one of those times.

Stefan ignored his driver's customary inquiries and slid into the back of the limo without a look or a word.

Once the driver was back in his seat he didn't have to wait long for Stefan to give him his orders. "Back to the island."

While they drove to the piers and the launch, Stefan replayed the scene over and over in his head. The taunting smile on Katherine's face, the bite of her words in his ears, the hiss of breath as she whispered the words. "I'm pregnant... and Nikolas... your son... is the father."


	6. Chapter 6

PART SIX

Audrey Hardy met them at the door. She flung it open and demanded answers. "Show me your hand, young lady."

Elizabeth wasn't going to play any games. She wasn't the same rebellious teen that had lit up a cigarette on the very same porch. No, Elizabeth had grown up a lot since then and her dearest friend was about to make her the adoptive mother of his child. No, Elizabeth looked her grandmother in the eye and held up her left hand, ring side out. With a warm smile she began her explanation. "Grams, you should hear me out, I-"

"I should send you to your parents!" Audrey shook her head. "And here I thought you were growing up.. maturing somehow."

Nikolas shifted from one foot to another. "Mrs. Hardy, please." He tried to get a reaction with a smile. "If you would please let us come inside, we'd be able to explain-"

"Explain how my grand-daughter goes from runaway hellion, to runaway juliet, and now a child bride? I can only imagine what your parents would say. Truly, Elizabeth, how am I to look you in the eye when all you continue to do is disappoint me?"

"Mrs. Hardy, don't say those things." Nikolas' smile was gone, his tone darkening with the glittering of tears in Elizabeth's eyes. "If you'd just let us.. let me explain, you'd understand how wonderful Elizabeth really is!"

Audrey turned her icy expression on the young man. "I'm sure you think your pretty words and princely manners will turn any woman's head!" She lifted her chin in a defiant sweep. "But, I am not some easy school girl who will giggle and blush when you utter pretty words."

She watched Nikolas grasp Elizabeth's hand in his, squeezing it for comfort.

Scoffing at the tender touch, she narrowed her eyes on her grand-daughter. "What you might not know, dear, is that until you are 18, you'll need your guardian's permission to marry. And I," she looked both of them in the eye for effect, "will NOT be giving my permission... and I'm sure, if you try to contact her parents they will also carry such a dim view of your... marriage. You forget, I assume," she turned on Nikolas again, "that my other grand-daughter, Sarah, has also fallen victim to your... graces. You, Nikolas Cassadine, will NOT become part of my family."

Elizabeth squeezed his hand to return the comfort and stepped back. "I'm sorry you feel this way, Grams. I only wish that you had given us a chance to explain. Maybe then, you'd understand how much this means to both of us."

"We're more than happy to wait until Elizabeth is eighteen," Nikolas explained, "we want to do this the right way."

"The RIGHT WAY?" Audrey's bitter laugh was hard for Elizabeth to hear, the younger woman flinched as though the words had a physical touch. "Elizabeth, give the boy back his ring and come inside. It's getting late."

"You can't dismiss me..." she looked at Nikolas, "you can't dismiss us like naughty children, Grams."

"Then don't," bit her voice, "act like one." She glared at them both. "I put up with your childish behavior with Lucky... you were hurting... you were recovering... and he gave you strength. Strength," she ground out, "that you told me was love... everlasting love! Now, in the space of a few months, you've turned to another man?" Audrey shook her head. "Elizabeth, I hoped that one day you would find the deep and abiding love that I had for your grandfather, but I'm sad to say... that I doubt you'll ever find true happiness if all you're going to do is jump from one man to another and-"

Elizabeth ran back to the car, tears flowing down her cheeks. Nikolas lost hold of her hand when he stayed behind to address Audrey. "That was cruel, Mrs. Hardy."

"I'm just trying to get her to see reason... something she'll never do with your pretty words and fancy jewels, and-"

"You don't even know her, Mrs. Hardy. You don't know that she's all you hoped for and more. What she would do for those she loves... it's... it's..." he looked up at Audrey with every ounce of conviction in his eyes, "she is the most amazing person I know, Mrs. Hardy. I've met kings and queens with less true honor and integrity than Elizabeth has... and if we can't even get you to talk to us... truly talk and listen, then we will wait until she's eighteen. And she will make me the happiest of men... and I will devote every minute of every day to show her how much she means to me."

He took a step back toward the car before he looked back up at Audrey. "I just hope you realize it so you can fix things with Elizabeth." He was gone a moment later, leaving Audrey shaken and confused in her own doorway.

- Nikolas' House-

When the jaguar pulled up in front of the house just after midnight, Nikolas had to blink a few time s to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Stefan's limo was parked in the driveway. Putting his brake on, Nikolas climbed out of his car, squaring his shoulders. He took less than five steps from his car before Stefan greeted him with hands held up in surrender. "I am sorry to come unannounced, Nikolas." He took another few steps closer when Nikolas didn't make a move to run for the front door. "I had initially decided to return to Spoon Island, but then I thought it best that I come and see you."

"I suppose," Nikolas began, dropping his keys into his pants pocket, "you've spoken to my mother?"

Stefan took note of the hard edge of Nikolas' tone and didn't push. "Not in the last day or so."

Nikolas' look of surprise gave way quickly to curiosity. "Then why are you here, waiting for me at this hour?"

"I spoke with Katherine today..."

That was all he needed to say. Nikolas held up his hand. "Let's go inside and talk." He looked at the driver who was studiously averting his attention to the steering wheel in front of him. "I'd rather not let everyone hear you yell at me too."

-Alexis' House-

Pushing open the door to her guest room, Alexis looked in at the young woman curled up in the bed. Even with the lights off, there was enough light coming in through the window from the moon for her to see the bunch of tissues clutched in her hand and the dried tracks of tears on Elizabeth's cheeks.

Shaking her head, Alexis began to close the door behind her, but the hinge groaned loudly.

Elizabeth propped herself up on her elbows and blinked at her hostess. "Is everything okay?"

Giving Elizabeth a sheepish grin, Alexis stepped inside. "Nothing wrong, Elizabeth, I just wanted to check on you."

"You're very kind to me and I'm sorry if I'm causing you any trouble by staying here and-"

Alexis set a hand on Elizabeth's arm. "Shhh... hey, I'm sorry if I frightened you, Elizabeth. I'm not here to complain... I'm just sorry you've had a rough day."

"I can barely remember any of it... I guess it's by choice, I'm thinking of it all as a nightmare. One long unhappy nightmare... that I'm hoping I can wake up from it soon."

"If you would like to change your mind, Elizabeth, I'm sure Nikolas would be more than happy to let out of our scheme."

"No," Elizabeth sat up more, the blankets fell to her waist revealing her crumpled blouse, "I want to help... Nikolas is my closest friend next to Emily and I do anything for either of them."

"This is quite a sacrifice you're making, Elizabeth."

The younger woman shook her head. "No... not really." Elizabeth wondered if she should confide even further in the woman that appeared to be the only support that she and Nikolas could expect. She couldn't open up to Alexis... not yet. Not when her emotions were running so wild inside of her chest. "What Katherine is doing is wrong. It was one thing to seduce Nikolas into having an.. an affair with her, but to use an innocent baby to sink her hooks into him? It's just wrong!"

Alexis agreed. "And tomorrow, when the sun comes up and you've had some rest. We'll figure out what to do. How to get your things and bring them here so you can have a safe place to stay ." She could tell that Elizabeth was hesitating and she felt for the girl. "But get some rest... things will seem brighter in the morning."

Elizabeth nodded and sank back down into the bed. "Thank you for letting me stay."

Pausing by the door, she smiled. "You're family, Elizabeth. I'm happy to help."

As she closed the door, an image popped up in Alexis' mind from a few hours prior. Nikolas leaned up against the headboard, Elizabeth snuggled up in his gentle embrace as she cried a stain into her nephew's shirt. The two falling asleep cuddled together, with Nikolas' cheek pillowed on the chocolate fall of her hair. They had seemed quite a pretty picture even with their sorrow wrapped around them.

Nikolas had come to her asking for help to save his child, but after seeing how much he cared for the young Webber girl, she knew there was much more to this than Nikolas was willing to admit... or rather, more than even he knew was going on.


	7. Chapter 7

PART SEVEN

- Alexis' House -

The next morning, Elizabeth rolled out of bed early. She wasn't used to waking up without smacking the alarm over and over, but this morning, it was the loud argument in her head that shook her awake before dawn.

Reaching over to her bag she pulled out a scrap of paper and a half a pencil that she'd found at the bottom of the bag. Smoothing the paper with the palm of her hand she picked up a magazine that she'd borrowed from Alexis' coffee table and began to sketch.

She hadn't really thought of a subject, just drawing the lines and curves that sprung from her subconscious. It wasn't always the best kind of art or even good ideas, but it did tend to tell her what was most on her mind.

Dark expanses and light slivers, a smile, a breath, her thoughts poured from her fingers onto the paper and just when she was ready to look at the complete drawing there was a soft knock on her door. "Elizabeth? Are you awake?"

Setting aside her drawing, Elizabeth swallowed to clear her throat before she slid off the edge of the bed. "Yes... I am."

"I'm leaving a package in the hallway here. Some clothes for you. I thought you'd like to take a shower and change before we start the day."

"Thank you, Alexis, I-"

"You don't have to thank me, sweetie... I'll explain more when you join me in the kitchen."

It was only a moment later, when Elizabeth heard Alexis retreating down the hall that she dashed to the door and opened it. True to her words, there was a bag in the hallway. Elizabeth picked it up and brought it inside, placing it on the bed.

When she opened it she shook herself in wonder. Far from hand-me-downs from Alexis, the items of clothing inside the bag were brand new. No tags were needed to explain. The pristine condition and even the smell of the clothes spoke volumes. They weren't from Wallymart or Kclub. These clothes were from a nice boutique in the most elegant part of town. In truth, Elizabeth had never been inside the boutique, but she'd spend hours outside staring into the windows.

Unwilling to wake up from this little dream, Elizabeth picked out a blouse and skirt and the appropriate underthings and dashed into the bathroom.

-Alexis' House Living Room-

When Elizabeth stepped into the living room she stopped short. Alexis wasn't alone. Standing beside her at the window was Nikolas. Before Elizabeth could say something to him she noticed the slightly taller, darker figure standing beyond Nikolas' shoulder. Stefan Cassadine was giving her a strange expectant look.

"Good Morning." Elizabeth was surprised that her voice actually worked.

"Good Morning, Miss Webber." Stefan stepped out from behind Nikolas and moved toward her.

Unsure of what else to do, Elizabeth met him half way across the room. "Mr. Cassadine." Elizabeth reached out her hand to shake his in greeting, but beyond the curious twist of Stefan's lips as he looked down at her extended hand, he made no move to take her hand in his.

Elizabeth's eyes darted over his shoulder toward Nikolas and Alexis, but before either could do or say anything, she felt her body enveloped in a warm embrace.

When she was safely back on her own feet again she could only blink up at Stefan in confusion.

Nikolas and Alexis stepped up on either side of them as Stefan took pity on the younger woman and explained. "Welcome to the family, Elizabeth."

- Port Charles Grille -

As they were shown to their table, Stefan held Elizabeth's chair for her, leaving Nikolas to walk to the other side and hold out Alexis' chair. Alexis saw the look her nephew gave his father and touched his hand to get his attention. When he looked at her she gave him a nudge and a smile. Shaking himself from his odd mood, Nikolas smiled and sat down beside her, putting himself between both women on one side of the table.

When Elizabeth received the menu she barely looked at the calligraphy and gilded script. "Really, Mr. Cassadine, I'd be just as happy at Kelly's or even McDonalds."

The elder Cassadine winced at the final option. 'I'm sorry, I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable, Elizabeth. I just thought we should... celebrate."

"No, no," she blushed and looked at Alexis for help, "I wasn't complaining. I just... it's just... the Grille is expensive." Once the word was out of her mouth, Elizabeth cringed, completely embarrassed by her silly comment. Money wasn't an issue for Stefan.

Nikolas covered one of her hands with his on the table top. "We're both concerned about economy," he interjected, "now that I've quit my position at Deception to put distance between..." he looked away and it was Elizabeth's turn, taking their joined hands and pulling them into her lap to cover them both with her free hand. "We have the wedding to plan and a nursery to set up."

Stefan nodded, sharing a look with Alexis. They both noticed the tender touches between the two young people. "Nikolas," he turned back to the couple, drawing their attention away from each other and toward himself, "Nikolas explained that you're quite a talented painter."

"It's something I like to do when I have the opportunity." Elizabeth slid a look at Nikolas with a little stare.

Nikolas gave her a wink and turned to his uncle. "Last night, when you came to see me, did you happen to notice the painting of Lulu on my wall?"

Stefan considered the words for a moment. "Yes... I had been meaning to ask you about that." He met Alexis' curious gaze before looking back at Nikolas. "Quite impressive. It was almost as though the artist had a personal connection to..." he looked at Elizabeth and the high flush of color in her cheeks. "Is that one of your works, Miss Webber?"

"Elizabeth, please call me Elizabeth, and yes... I made that as a present for Nikolas."

Stefan shook his head slightly. "Remarkable." He gave Nikolas a smile and grew into a broad grin as he turned to Elizabeth. "That painting it quite remarkable, Elizabeth... I am truly impressed by your talent."

"Th-thank you." She felt the compliment all the wall to her toes. Stefan Cassadine was a well traveled man, one of taste and elegance. "That's very nice of you to say."

"My father," Nikolas gave her a grin, "means it. He's not one to waste his words." He saw the sparkling tears gathering on her lashes and before he could stop long enough to think about what he was doing, Nikolas lifted their joined hands and pressed a soft kiss over her knuckles. "You're very talented, Elizabeth. You should get used to people giving you compliments on your work."

"What she should get used to is disappointment." Katherine Bell walked up to the table and folded her arms. "What do we have here?" She looked from Stefan to Alexis to Nikolas to Elizabeth and back to Nikolas. "Elizabeth's going away party?" She almost looked hopeful.

Stefan was on his feet in a moment, standing between Elizabeth and Katherine. "You're not welcome here."

She waved her hand at the restaurant in general. "This is a public restaurant, Stefan. I can come and go as I like. I was only... stopping by to offer my genuine well-wishes for Elizabeth as she leaves Port Charles and to greet," she looked around the table, "my child's family... my own family by extension."

Nikolas glanced at Elizabeth, looking at her ring finger and then back into her eyes. The question was easy to read.

Elizabeth squeezed his hand and nodded. Here with support, they could do this.. and the sooner... the better.

Nikolas stood, continuing to hold Elizabeth's left hand in his. Stefan saw the movement from the corner of his eye and stepped to the side to help Elizabeth from her chair. The young couple stood there flanked by Stefan and Alexis and when Nikolas smiled at Katherine she was helpless to look anywhere else. "We are here to celebrate something, Katherine. But rather than someone leaving us, we are celebrating a new member of our family."

Katherine lifted her chin and gave Stefan and triumphant smile. "Well, Nikolas, I'm glad you finally came to your senses."

Lifting Elizabeth's hand to his lips, Nikolas placed a soft kiss to her finger. The movement drew quite a few curious gazes to the group. The glint of candlelight sparked off the Topaz set in white gold. "Elizabeth has agreed to become my wife."


	8. Chapter 8

PART EIGHT

-Port Charles Grille-

Katherine stood there in the center of the restaurant as her face flushed with rage, red… then nearly purple. "I'm sorry… I don't I heard you correctly."

Elizabeth drew strength from Nikolas and their companions. She lifted her free hand to touch Nikolas' chest, felt the steady thump of his heart beneath the suit coat and dress shirt. "Nikolas asked me to marry him and I agreed."

Turning her ire on her former lover, Katherine narrowed her gaze at him. "What kind of game do you think this is?"

"I don't think any of this is a game," Nikolas answered back in a tone considerably softer than her own shrill inquisition. "When I thought of who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with," he looked at Elizabeth with a soft smile, "there was no question."

"Maybe you didn't hear me the other day, Nikolas." Katherine's shoulders rose and fell with her anger. "I told you that the only way you were going to be a part of my child's… OUR child's life is if WE were married." She glared at them all in turn. "Don't think that because you have the misguided support of your father and your aunt… that you'll be able to weasel out of your responsibility."

"Oh, I know my son," Stefan interjected, "and he is dedicated to his responsibility. He will be a loving and dedicated father to his child. You have no worries on that account, Miss Bell."

"You," she pointed her finger in Stefan's face, "you told Nikolas to do this just to spite me!"

"Spite has nothing to do with this, Katherine." Nikolas looked around the room before looking at his former lover. "If you'd like to talk about this, I'll be happy to finish this conversation in a less public place."

"Oh, I'm sure these people would love to know how you threw me over for a little slut who jumps from one brother to another."

Nikolas tried to push Elizabeth behind him, but she wasn't having any of it. "You're right, Miss Bell," Elizabeth leaned into Nikolas and felt his arm reach around her back and settle his hand on her hip, "I've already had that thrown in my face, but I'm sure you can sympathize."

"With you, you little tramp?" Katherine's eyes froze with hate. "Why would I sympathize with you?"

"After all," Elizabeth smiled up into Katherine's face, "it's just one level better than sleeping with a father and a son." When Katherine had no immediate response, Elizabeth shrugged. "Well, we'd like to get back to our celebration. I'm sure you'll understand. Good bye, Miss Bell."

Turning back to their table, Elizabeth felt Stefan move to help her with her chair and Nikols to help Alexis with hers. By the time the four were seated they looked up to see that Katherine had left.

"Well, if you ever decide to try your hand at law, Elizabeth," Alexis laughed, "I want you on my side in court." She gave the younger woman a bright smile. "I don't think Katherine knew what was happening."

Nikolas reached out and covered Elizabeth's hand where it lay on the table. "How are you feeling?"

"Me?" The word all but squeaked out of her mouth and Elizabeth blushed. "I don't think I can feel my hands or my feet."

The whole group shared a soft laugh as their server walked up to the table.

- Kelly's -

Halfway through the morning rush, Elizabeth was beginning to get used to the questions and congratulations that came with her ring. It was a distraction, but a nice one. Most people just wished her joy and continued on with whatever they were doing. It was her co-workers that were giving her the hardest time.

Kimmy leaned over the counter and gazed longingly at the ring. "It's sooooo romantic! You losing your guy in that fire… and then falling in love again!"

Elizabeth set the used dishes in her tray and started to wipe down the table. "It's not all flowers and romance, Kimmy. For a long time I felt like I didn't have anything to look forward to."

"And now?" The younger girl prompted Elizabeth hoping to hear more. "Now, you have a wedding to plan… how exciting!"

"I have a little bit of time before the wedding. Right now I'm just getting used to the idea of it all."

"Exactly how long do I have to convince Nikolas that he's making a huge mistake?"

Elizabeth froze in place and took a deep breath before straightening up. "Hello, Miss Bell," Elizabeth was enjoying the moment, copying Stefan's manner of addressing Katherine. "What brings you here today? The sugarless muffins? Orange juice cravings?"

"You're so proud of yourself, aren't you?"

Elizabeth dropped her rag into her tray and picked up the half-full container. "I'm good at my job and I enjoy it," she winced as she looked back at Katherine, "most of the time."

"You give Nikolas your puppydog eyes and your weepy moans and he just fell right into your lap."

Rounding the counter to put her dishes away, Elizabeth kept up her end of the conversation. "I'm not sure about the dog thing, but I've had my share of tears in the last few months, but Nikolas and I have been there for each other. And I think I would have noticed Nikolas falling into my lap. He's a bit bigger than I am… it probably would have hurt."

Elizabeth caught a signal from one of the other tables and nodded in reaction, reaching for the coffee pot. Crossing to the table she refilled the cups before she headed back to the counter.

Katherine was now blocking her way. "You're only a little girl," Katherine seethed. "Nikolas is going to tire of you soon enough and he'll be back in my bed."

"Oh, I don't know," Elizabeth gave her adversary a broad grin, "I'm a quick study." The cook called out an order and Elizabeth moved to scoot around her. "If you'll excuse me, I need-"

Katherine didn't say a thing. All she did was lift her elbow slightly as Elizabeth began to move to the window. The sudden motion pushed Elizabeth's arm, splashing coffee over the hand that held the pot.

-General Hospital-

When Nikolas arrived at the ER he didn't have to ask where Elizabeth was, he could hear the commotion. "Grams, really… I'm fine. I need to get back to work."

"I think you need to have the doctor take a look at it, Elizabeth. The burn is swelling."

"I just need some ointment and a bandage and I'll be fine. Kimmy's alone at Kelly's and the lunch rush is about to start."

Nikolas slipped into the examination area, past a shocked Audrey, and sat down beside Elizabeth on the gurney. "What happened?"

Elizabeth looked up at Audrey, hoping the older woman would take the hint the leave. She'd forgotten how stubborn her grandmother was.

"Elizabeth was burned when your former paramour splashed hot coffee on her arm."

"Katherine did this?" Nikolas took hold of her elbow and turned her arm into the light. "Have they brought you anything for the pain?"

Shaking her head, Elizabeth sighed. "No, my grams was the nurse that came in with me, I think she's taking notes on the injury first."

Audrey shook herself mentally. In fact that was her job and she'd been so intent on convincing Elizabeth that this had all been Nikolas' fault that she'd kept her granddaughter waiting for pain meds unnecessarily. "I'll go and find a doctor to review your case." A moment later she turned to leave but stopped when she heard Elizabeth's voice.

"Grams?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Audrey felt about three inches tall when she left the exam area.

Nikolas examined the burn again. "Katherine did this to you?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I'm not sure she did it entirely on purpose," she explained, "I wasn't giving her the reaction she wanted. She wanted a fight, I had an order to pick up, so I started to move around her. She bumped my arm and-"

"Did you call the police?"

"Police?" Elizabeth almost laughed at the idea. "I don't think Katherine would be willing to talk custody if I put her in jail for assault. So I'm just going to treat this like an accident."

Nikolas glare at her arm. "If this keeps up, I might be tempted to return the favor."

Elizabeth touched his arm with her uninjured hand. "Hey… careful… that's the mother of your child you're talking about."

He shook his head. "She may be carrying my child, but I wasn't joking when I said I wanted you in my life, Elizabeth. That I would want someone like YOU to be the mother of my child."

Blushing, a color less violent than the injury on her arm, Elizabeth shrugged. "A diner waitress who sometimes drops glasses if she's not careful? Some mother I'll be."

"Mother?!"

They looked up as Audrey re-entered the exam area. "Hey Grams, is the doctor coming?"

"What did you mean, Elizabeth?" She glared at Nikolas. "Is that why you're marrying her… because she's pregnant?"

Nikolas stood up from the gurney. "Mrs. Hardy, please… don't jump to any conclusions."

"Well, what am I to think, Nikolas?" She looked from one to the other. "You come to me with a ring on her hand less than a year after Lucky dies and then I hear you talking about her being a mother to his child? When is this going to happen?"

"We are marrying on my birthday, Grams." Elizabeth winced as she moved. "And no, I'm not pregnant… but as Nikolas' wife I'm sure one day I will be the mother of his child." Elizabeth sighed. "So if the doctor is on his way, great… I'll just sit here, but I really don't have enough strength to argue with you anymore."

Audrey could hear the frustration in her granddaughter's voice and see the pinch of pain in her face. 'I'm not… I mean… the doctor is on his way and he'll be able to give you a prescription for the pain."

Nikolas sat down beside Elizabeth and guiding her head down to his shoulder for her to rest. He met Audrey's eyes with a nod and a smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Hardy, we really appreciate your help."

She left them when tears stung her own eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks so much for all the reviews... it's been awhile since I've written fanfiction.. so comments feed the muse... THANKS_

* * *

PART NINE

- Alexis' House -

Elizabeth was surprised to see Bobbie at Alexis' door the next morning. Her boss was carrying a box with a number of carry out containers in it. "Good Morning, Elizabeth!"

"Good Morning, Bobbie... is something wrong?" She paused for a moment and stepped back allowing her to enter.

"I wanted to bring you breakfast and apologize."

"Apologize?" Elizabeth followed Bobby to the coffee table and watched in awe as the older woman set out enough food to feed several people.

When Alexis appeared in the kitchen doorway with her coffee cup Bobbie waved her in. "Well, after I heard from Kimmy about what happened last night, I wanted to come and talk to you."

Alexis took the plate that Bobbie put in her hands and sat down on the sofa. "I was planning to call you this morning to talk about it."

Elizabeth looked between the two women. "Oh no... did Katherine complain about me?"

Bobbie laughed. "No, far from it... I called her to let her know that she's no longer welcome in my diner if that was how she was going to behave." She looked at Alexis. "And Katherine was informed that the least she could do was give Elizabeth a few days of paid leave-"

"At the very least," Alexis grumbled around her toast.

"I'm sure you can handle any other... negotiations," Bobbie winked at Alexis. Turning back to Elizabeth she set a plate in her lap and put a fork in her right hand. "And you, I hope you're going to listen to the doctor and rest that hand."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I will.. it's my left hand. I only started pouring coffee with my left so I could write out tickets with my right. So I've got nothing that I really do with that hand anyway."

After she set up the food for Elizabeth and Alexis, Bobbie bent over and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Well, take care of yourself... I can't lose my best girl."

"Thanks, Bobbie..." Elizabeth curled up on the couch and enjoyed her breakfast.

-A few hours later-

Nikolas drove up to the house and smiled. Elizabeth was sitting on the porch, her bare free propped up against one of the posts, her long lean legs visible beneath the short length of her pants. Her camisole top exposed more of her porcelain skin to the sun and his eyes. She was putting on sunscreen, but when she saw him step out of his car she set the bottle down with a laugh. "Hey!"

Walking up, Nikolas looked at the discarded bottle. "Need some help with that?"

"Sure!" Elizabeth sat up on the bench and turned her back to him. "I can reach everything else except the back. I was just going to go in and ask Alexis to help me."

"Glad I showed up at the right time then." Picking up the bottle, Nikolas squeezed some of the lotion in his hands. Working the lotion between his hands for a moment, he began to smooth the sunscreen in to her shoulders. "This must work wonders."

Elizabeth sighed. "Hmm? How so..."

"You're so pale and you're always outside, I was beginning to wonder how you stayed so pale."

As soon as the words were out his mouth he swallowed hard. Thoughts of Elizabeth's pale skin were NOT something he needed to consider. Were NOT something he could think about if he wanted to remember that they were doing all of this to ensure the safety of his baby.

And sadly, as he shifted his hands down her back and massaged the lotion into her shoulder blades, Elizabeth moaned slightly, arching her back under his tender ministrations.

"Well," she sighed, "now you know my secret... so there's no more magic left for you to decipher." She turned her head slightly to the side to look at him. "So I guess you're done with me, huh? All the excitement and romance... it was so good while it lasted."

He had nothing to say after that. It was in face the very opposite. He wanted to open his mouth and say all the sweet things and pretty words that a girl should hear from a man who was courting her, but Nikolas knew... that those words really weren't something she wanted to hear from him.

Feeling the absence of his hands on her back, Elizabeth sat up a bit and turned to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"Me?" Laughing off the odd feelings that twisted in his gut, Nikolas shook his head. "I'm fine.. I was just thinking about... well, my father called me this morning and asked if I'd bring you out to Spoon Island today."

"Spoon Island? What's up?" She sat up more and grabbed her blouse from the railing.

"He didn't say much, just that he wanted to talk to us both at the same time."

As Elizabeth shrugged on the thin blouse that she'd picked to wear over her camisole, Nikolas had to look away from the sight. Her movements tugged the camisole tight across her chest and the movement was incredibly distracting. "Sure... I don't have any plans for the rest of the day now that I have a paid leave from work..."

Nikolas was already on his feet, keys in hand.

"... I'll just grab my purse and I'll come right back out."

All he could do was nod and watch as she scampered back into the house and wonder when he'd be able to remember that they were only getting married for the baby.

- Wyndemere -

Stefan greeted them at the door with a smile. He offered Nikolas his hand and the younger man took it with only a moment's hesitation. When Stefan offered the same greeting to Elizabeth, she looked at his hand for a moment and then wrapped her arms around the gentlemen to give him a hug.

Looking at his son over Elizabeth's head, Stefan gave Nikolas a cautious smile. The tension was duly broken.

The elder escorted the young couple into the foyer and paused for a moment. "I was hoping that you two would come and join me in the gardens for a moment."

Elizabeth took Nikolas' arm in hers and looked up at her friend. "I've heard they are lovely."

"More than lovely," Nikolas admitted the truth, "I would love for you to see it."

Stefan preceded them out of the side doors and to the shade of the first portico. From there, they were able to see the first row of hedges. "These gardens have been designed and maintained by one of the best landscape artists in the world.

Stepping slightly away from NIkolas, Elizabeth advanced to the first row of hedges. She looked into the winding rows of foliage and colorful splashes of color that looked as though God himself had wielded the pain brush of this picture. "I can believe it," she sighed, "it is truly a lovely garden. I wish," she looked back at the two men and shook her head, "nevermind."

"No," Stefan encouraged her, "what were you thinking?"

Elizabeth, momentarily emboldened by their intent consideration, admitted her secret wish. "I wish I'd brought my sketchpad. This is a wonderful opportunity to sketch something so beautiful."

Stefan moved closer, with a kind of expression that Elizabeth would have described as sheepish, if she didn't know better. "Well, I have to admit after Nikolas mentioned your love of art and your skill. I made sure to have paper and pencils on hand for you." He nodded toward the gardens. "I have some items waiting on a bench for you. I thought that you might enjoy the activity and perhaps Nikolas would have the chance to ride for an hour or so."

Elizabeth saw the spark in Nikolas' eyes and smiled. "I know he's been missing it." She turned to her fiance. "I'll be more than happy entertain myself while you ride."

"You wouldn't mind?" Nikolas could barely contain his happiness. "I would like for you to come with me," he began, "but your hand-"

"Yeah," she sighed, "but I'm also a beginner at best so if you had to wait for me to get the hang of it, you'd never have fun. Go ahead!"

With a happy grin on his face, Nikolas leaned in and brushed a kiss on her cheek before he walked off toward the stables.

Elizabeth tried to ignore the flutter of feeling in her middle as Nikolas walked away. His kiss had been one of friendly affection, but the reaction it had caused was nothing of the kind. Embarrassed by her own reaction, Elizabeth struggle to focus on their kind host. "You've made him really happy."

Stefan took the compliment with a smile of his own, gesturing toward a break in one of the hedges. "Thank you, Elizabeth, I did want to continue bridging this gap between us."

Elizabeth preceded him into the hedge maze, but then found an easy stride beside him. "You're being kind and thoughtful, Mr. Cassadine, that's the best way I can think of doing it."

"Good," he truly meant his words to the younger woman, the more time he spent with her the more he understood... and approved of Nikolas' choice, "because there's one other thing I'd like do for him... well for the two of you."

They entered a central area of the garden and Elizabeth had enough room to turn and look up at him without hurting her neck. "Really? What's that?"

Stefan drew in a cautious breath and then let loose his words. "I'd like to pay for your wedding."

Elizabeth was still with shock. She almost managed not to trip over her feet.

With a steady hand, Stefan set her back squarely on her feet. "What would you say to that?"

"Mr. Cassadine, that's a really sweet offer." She looked up at him with a cautious glance. "But I'd have to say no."


	10. Chapter 10

so very thankful for the reviews and comments... this one is a little longer than the others... :D enjoy!

* * *

PART TEN

- Formal Gardens on Spoon Island -

Stefan was confused. "It's a simple thing, Elizabeth. I want the two of you to have a beautiful ceremony to start your lives together."

She stopped short of answering. She knew that Stefan was supporting the marriage, but she wasn't quite sure how much he knew. "We're very happy to do things... simply." She gave him a hesitant smile. "And I'm not sure how much you and Nikolas have... talked about this," she let out a sigh, "but it is very important that Nikolas and I... that we do these things... start our marriage on our own feet. With the baby-"

Stefan touched her arm softly. "I can hear Alexis' counsel in your words and I understand. The court could be adversely affected by money." He shook his head. "I'm sorry if I offended you or if you thought I was trying to be too heavy handed in this."

"No... no..." Elizabeth gave him another unexpected hug, squeezing him tightly before stepping back, "I think you're trying to help... but this is something we have to do... together... on our own. We have to prove that the two of us can handle things." The rapid tattoo of hooves on grass drew their collective attentions. Rounding a copse of trees, Nikolas rode his favorite horse as though he was born to the activity. "Wow."

Beside her, Stefan chuckled. "His riding masters have always encouraged him to compete and show off his skill."

"And that," Elizabeth giggled, "is probably the very reason why he doesn't compete."

When Stefan didn't answer her she looked up at Nikolas' father.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

Stefan shook his head, a soft smile lightening his features. "Actually," he sighed, "you understand him better than most... that's exactly why he never competed." Leaning over, he brushed a kiss on Elizabeth's forehead. "You, my dear Elizabeth, are turning into quite a lovely surprise in my world." He pointed toward a bench at the edge of the small clearing. "There is a box on the far side of the bench. You'll find a selection of art supplies in it. I hope they will be of some use."

Elizabeth went straight for the box with a little gleeful laugh. By the time she had opened the box and touched all of the things inside of it, Stefan had disappeared from sight.

- The Clearing -

Nikolas felt the thunder of blood through his veins and enjoyed riding back and forth across the clearing as he exercised not only his horse, but the tension from his body. When he'd made the decision to walk away from his relationship with Katherine, he had done so with a clear head. Yes, he had used Katherine as a way to get back at Stefan, but he had truly felt that there was something good between them.

To find out that Katherine had been using him to hurt Elizabeth... to learn that she had orchestrated their meetings so that Elizabeth would see them... together... it hurt him deep down inside where he hadn't thought there was anything to hurt.

The look in Elizabeth's eyes had cut him to the quick and there, as he stood, reeling from the knowledge that he'd hurt his best friend, he also realized something deeper. Something he hadn't wanted to name.

Then, when Katherine had told him about the baby... when he'd learned that she was again trying to use him. He'd made the decision to make sure Katherine could never use him again... or his child.

And there was Elizabeth. Kind, wonderful, beautiful Elizabeth who would help him just because they were friends. She would put her life on hold for him... just as he would for her.

Turning his mount in a circle he caught sight of Elizabeth in the garden. With a grin he turned his mount in that direction and easily guided the horse to jog over to her.

-The Garden-

Elizabeth heard the sound of the horse and looked up from her drawing, hoping that Nikolas wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks. Setting the pad of paper to the side along with her pencil she stood up and walked toward the hedge. "Hey."

Nikolas slid down from the saddle, keeping a restraining hand on the reins. "How are you enjoying yourself?"

"Wonderfully!" Elizabeth vaguely waved toward the bench. "Your father showed me the garden and then left me to do some sketching."

"Oh?" Nikolas leaned over a bit. "Will you let me see it?"

"Um... not just now," she laughed as the horse swung her head around and took a sniff of Elizabeth's hair, "but it looks like your friend is getting a good look at me."

True to her words, the horse turned slightly, brushed its lips against Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Hey," Nikolas nudged his mount with his elbow, "back off." He gave Elizabeth a grin. "A few feet to your left, you can walk through a gap in the hedge and come closer. I think she'd like to get a better look at you."

Shaking her head with laughter, Elizabeth found her way through the hedge and gently held out her hand to the mare. Eager to make her acquaintance, the horse moved closer, nearly pinning Elizabeth against the hedge. So, taking the horse's face in her hands she nudged her back a step. "She's lovely, Nikolas."

"I helped to train her as part of my studies in horsemanship. Her father is a champion, from the best stock we could find."

"And her mother?" Elizabeth leaned her cheek on the long nose of the horse.

"My father's favorite mount." His voice was muffled for a moment. "Like me, he had the training of the horse from her youth."

"Ah..." Elizabeth touched her forehead to the horse's head and the two enjoyed a breath or two of silence, "I see."

"Maybe when your hand heals you'll come back out to the island with me and we can get you up on a horse."

"Well, I'm willing, but I don't know how good I'll be and-" She stopped short when she caught sight of Nikolas. Bare to his waist, he was using his balled up shirt to wipe sweat from his face, neck, and shoulders. When he drew the cotton shirt down his chest and over his abs Elizabeth swallowed... hard.

He looked up and smiled. "And?"

Struggling to put a smile on her face, fighting the confusing feelings rolling around inside of her, Elizabeth blinked at him. "What?"

"You said you don't know how good you would be and... then you didn't say anything."

"Well," she put her hand to her forehead, struggling to find any words that would make her sound like she wasn't an idiot, "it's hot out here and that makes it hard to think."

"Hot?" Nikolas looked up at the sun. "Sure... well, why don't I show you inside. We can have the staff bring you something to drink while I change clothes."

Change clothes... the thought was enough to distract her, but she followed Nikolas back to the stable to return the horse.

- Wyndemere-

Seated at the table in the kitchen sipping her lemonade, Elizabeth was just as surprised as the kitchen staff when Stefan Cassadine sat down at the table beside her and poured himself a glass.

Open mouthed stares were suddenly wiped away as the master of Wyndemere asked for a few minutes alone. The kitchen staff disappeared in a heartbeat, leaving Elizabeth alone with Stefan. He quietly set her sketchbook down in front of her, opening the pad to the page that Elizabeth had been working on.

"I'm quite impressed, Elizabeth."

She wondered if he could see the heated blush on her cheeks as she realized that she'd left the sketchbook out in the garden where anyone could find it.

Drawn on the page of her sketchbook was Nikolas riding across the field. Even though he rode with the proper posture that his riding master had taught him, there was a freedom in his posture that, blended in with the pride that he felt, gave him the carriage of a true prince.

Even with the quick strokes that she had managed with the pencil she'd found in the artist's kit, Elizabeth had captured Nikolas at his best.

"Even from this sketch of yours, Elizabeth, I can almost see him smiling. And that," Stefan raised his glass to her, "I can attribute to you, my dear."

There were no words for the pride that Elizabeth felt at Stefan's tribute. She was truly humbled and happy by his praise.

"And I believe I've found a way to help you two and still satisfy your need to stand on your own feet."

Elizabeth took a sip. "Okay, I'm listening."

"With Nikolas living away from me for the first time since he was born, I've missed having something of him here." He touched the sketch pad. "I was hoping that you would allow me to commission a portrait from you. Something to hang above the fireplace."

"I would paint Nikolas for you as a present, Mr. Cassadine. You don't have to pay me for it."

"True," he smiled at her, "but if it was a commissioned portrait, then I could contribute to your earnings and help pay for the wedding without making the money a gift."

The words rang true in her ears. The idea had merit. She could make things easier on Nikolas, since he hadn't found a job yet, and painting him would be easy. The subject was someone she was familiar with and felt she could do a good job. "I think it work... like a part-time job."

"Like a professional artist would... and you have the talent, my dear." He nodded. "I think you just need the opportunity."

"Okay." She flattened her hands on the tabletop, trying to remember how to breathe. "Okay... yes."

"And if possible. I would like to keep this between the two of us... I don't think Nikolas would like to 'sit' for a portrait."

"No," Elizabeth agreed, "he would hate doing it."

"We agree," he stood and refilled her glass, "and I think it would be wonderful to have a party here, to unveil the painting and celebrate your engagement."

Nikolas walked into the kitchen, drying off his hair. "A party?" He looked from Elizabeth to Stefan and back again. "What party?"

Stefan grinned at his son. "I want to host an engagement party here at house to celebrate your good judgment."

Reaching his arm around Elizabeth's body, Nikolas gently set his hand on her hip and drew her closer to his side. Before he realized what he was doing he leaned down to kiss her cheek. Elizabeth turned at the same time and he barely missed the corner of her mouth a moment before they both drew back and away from each other. "We will," Nikolas took in a breath to calm his nerves, "we will be happy to attend your party."

As the young couple set about gathering their things to leave, Stefan enjoyed watching them step around each other as though the room was a foot too small for any movement. He knew his son was too stubborn to admit it, and Elizabeth was too wrapped up in the favor she thought she was doing for her friend to see what was building between them.

As the young couple boarded the launch to return to Port Charles, Stefan picked up the phone and was rewarded with a quick answer. "Alexis? Yes... we should talk."


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry about the delay, folks... been suffering through some chronic symptoms... my apologies**

PART ELEVEN

-The Lakehouse-

Nikolas was struggling to understand the turn his life had taken in the last few months. His Uncle, the dearest man in his life, had been revealed as his father. He had lost his standing as heir in the family. The lover he had taken to distance himself from… and annoy his father… had revealed that she was pregnant with his child. His half-brother, who he had been determined to hate, had become one of his closest friends… before his untimely time. And Elizabeth. Elizabeth Webber, his brother's girlfriend, his own dear friend, and now his fiance… was driving him to distraction.

And he was quite sure she had no idea she was doing it.

Enjoying the late afternoon sun, Elizabeth and Nikolas had decided to sit out on the deck of the Webber lakehouse and spend sometime together.

Clad in a bathingsuit that she would never wear in public, Elizabeth stretched out on her stomach, pillowing her cheek on her folded hands.

The sunlight dappling the worn wood of the deck only served to highlight her alabaster skin with the golden glow of sunlight. The indigo color of the bikini was in stark contrast to her skin, and where it stretched across the enticing swell of her backside, Nikolas barely managed to divert his gaze and avoid an unwelcome reaction which he would have no way of excusing.

As he watched her delicate feet cross and uncross behind her, it took him a moment to realise that she was talking to him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Elizabeth laughed and threw a towel at his head.

He easily dodged her throw and shook his head in reaction. "What was that for?"

"You're so distracted, Nikolas. What's going on?" Elizabeth rolled onto her back and stretched, arching her spine.

"Going on…" he repeated the words as his brain struggled to function. He'd fallen for Katherine mainly because of her eager desire for him… her knowledge in areas he had little experience, and the idea that his father would be highly upset with him. "Nothing…" he allowed himself to look over Elizabeth's petite frame and remember that he'd appreciated her figure for quite some time, but once it was clear that she only had eyes for Lucky, he'd made up his mind to forget. "Nothing really."

But here, when it was just the two of them… when he knew there were only a few weeks really before they were due to be married… the knowledge that Elizabeth Webber attracted him in ways Katherine Bell could never hope to touch, was still tempered by two problems: Elizabeth still loved Lucky and while they'd never talked about it… Elizabeth was a rape survivor. NIkolas would kill himself before he made any advance to Elizabeth that she might find… unwelcome.

"Hey," he felt her hand on his cheek and he snapped his head up, following her voice.

"Hey," he repeated the word, unable to do much more than mimic when his mind was awash with confusion.

She smiled down at him, lifting her other hand to touch his other cheek, gently cradling his face in her hands. "You didn't even see me walk over here, did you?"

He shook his head slightly, his eyes slightly closing as he felt the warmth of her palms against his skin. "No… I didn't."

He could see her smile, stretching the corners of her mouth, as she leaned closer. "That's okay," she giggled, "it gives me time to look at you."

"At me?" He looked up into her eyes and still noticed the golden halo the sun framed around her head, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. "Why would you want to-"

"Besides the fact that you're handsome? Do I need a reason?" Her giggle flushed her cheeks red. "I dunno, I just like looking at you sometimes."

His mouth went dry. "Really?"

She lifted her hands, smoothing his hair back from his forehead. "You're different than Lucky. He was fair and his hair had all those highlights in it. You're darker, you probably get that from your father, and your cheeks are higher," she traced the arch of one cheekbone with her fingertips and then the other, "broader… and no matter what your family thinks, you've got that 'royal' look about you."

He looked at her, feeling all the muscles in his face lose the ability to move.

"Now, you've got that royal brooding look, but sometimes," she laughed softly, tilting her head to look at him in a different light, "when you look at me… and you smile," she sighed, "I see you… the kind of you that I don't think you let people see very much."

"Really?" He didn't know if he believed her, but as long as she kept… kept touching him, he'd let her say whatever she wanted. "And what is that boy like?"

She smiled, her expression changing from soft to a little mischievous. "Well, you're hardly a boy, Nikolas." She sighed as she stood up, her hands dropping away from his face. "You're about to be a father and married," she blushed a little in the warm afternoon sun. "You're a man… a strong, intelligent, kind, thoughtful man." She backed up another step, her eyes intent on his face. "You're amazing."

Before he could gather his thoughts enough to say something.. to stand and touch her… to have the chance to cradle her face in his own hands… Elizabeth dove into the water and left him shaken and confused.

-Deception Offices-

Katherine had her sources. And those sources had told her that Nikolas had spent a day at the Webber lakehouse with his little twit of a bride-to-be. She couldn't really call him while he was there, but as soon as she was sure that he was back in his own home with Elizabeth playing house with Alexis and ingratiating herself to the Cassadines, Katherine picked up the phone.

Nikolas answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Nikolas, I'm so glad I caught you."

"Katherine," he gave her the long suffering sigh that she was beginning to loathe, "I don't want to fight about-"

"Fight? No…" she forced a smile on her lips, "I was calling to invite you to a celebration at Deception." Before he could say anything she barrelled on. "One of our ad campaigns was a huge success and the marketing department is throwing a little soiree and wanted you to be there as you were instrumental in its creation."

"When is the party, I can call Eliz-"

"No guests, sorry. This wasn't my call, Nikolas. You can call Gary or Stu from marketing and they'll-"

"Okay, Katherine," he sighed, "just tell me when… tomorrow? 4:30? Sure. I'll be there."

-Alexis' House-

Pausing in the doorway to the guest room, Alexis watched the young woman she'd come to know and respect sway and hum to herself as she worked on a painting. The serious level of concentration was evident in Elizabeth's demeanor as she worked with her brush, her eyes focused on the canvas before her.

Alexis waited until Elizabeth had lifted the brush from the canvas before she cleared her throat, startling the younger woman. "Sorry," she held out one mug in apology, "I brought you some hot chocolate."

"Oh… gimmee… thanks," she winced, "old habits die hard."

Shaking her head with laughter, Alexis set the cup in Elizabeth's hands. "No need to apologize. I know what it's like to need a pick me up when I'm working. Mine just happens to be a good glass of wine."

Elizabeth sipped the chocolate. "Yummmy… thanks."

Alexis looked over at the canvas, she couldn't see it from the doorway. "May I take a look?"

Shrugging, Elizabeth stepped back to give Alexis room to cross over. "Sure… as long as you promise not to tell Nikolas."

That piqued her interested even more. Crossing over to stand in front of the canvas, Alexis was shocked to see that Elizabeth was painting a portrait of Nikolas. A moment later she nodded and turned back to Elizabeth. "This is what Stefan meant." She continued to avoid confusion. "He said he'd found a way to help you two earn some money for the wedding."

Elizabeth nodded. "I told him we couldn't just take the money," she watched Alexis carefully, "so he offered to pay me for a portrait." Grinning widely, she continued, "Nikolas joked that he could be my art broker a few weeks ago...if I can do a good enough job on this portrait, maybe he could… maybe I could make money painting and then when the baby comes…"

Alexis watched Elizabeth's face change from excited to wistful. Bright to soft. "So, you're going to leave your job at Kelly's?"

Taking a sip from her hot chocolate, Elizabeth tried not to sound as nervous as she was. "I'd like to…" she winced, "I don't mind working. I like what I was doing at Kelly's, but painting? That would be a dream!"

"And diapers?" Alexis had to hear Elizabeth's thoughts. "No one really wants to do diapers."

"No, but it's what needs to be done… and I can't wait to see Nikolas' baby. I hope he looks like his father."

"Me too. I certainly wouldn't want the baby to look like Katherine." Alexis couldn't keep the distaste out of her voice.

They shared a laugh as Elizabeth sipped from her mug, then Elizabeth tilted her head to the side as she looked over her work. Alexis took the time to really examine the portrait. It was obviously unfinished, but what Alexis could see was Elizabeth's talent. It lay beyond a simple matter of capturing his likeness. What Elizabeth was bringing to the canvas was much more… it would be a pleasure to see the final painting.

-Deception Offices-

Nikolas stood looking at his reflection in the glass door tugging at his tie. It felt off.

Stu Porter stepped up beside him and smacked him on the back. "Long time no see, Cassadine!"

Turning, he shook Stu's hand. "Good to see you, Stu. I'm glad the campaign worked out."

Guiding Nikolas into the elevator, Stu punched the button for the executive floor. "Yeah, huge success!" During the ride up, Nikolas sort of listened as Stu rattled off numbers and evaluations from their focus groups.

When the elevator came to a stop and they stepped out, Nikolas squinted at the large poster hanging at the front of the boardroom.

Stu stopped in the doorway, waiting for Nikolas. "Did you step on some gum? You seem a bit stuck."

"That's the campaign?"

Following Nikolas' pointed finger, Stu looked at the poster. "Yeah… that's the one… it's performing really well in the two biggest demographics we've been pushing for. Amazing isn't it?"

Nikolas followed Stu inside and stopped short when he met Katherine's eyes. "What kind of game are you playing, Katherine?"


	12. Chapter 12

PART TWELVE

- Deception Offices-

"What kind of game are you playing, Katherine?" Nikolas' voice cut through the conversations in the room and turned heads.

Sweeping across the room to touch his arm, Katherine gave him an indulgent smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She gestured to the luxurious buffet at the other side of the room. "Why don't you get plate and some wine-"

"You told me that Elizabeth couldn't come to the party because this was about the campaign."

"And it is!" She gave a winning smile to a couple passing by. "What has you so upset?"

Nikolas pointed to the poster, the happy couple dancing on the roof amidst an ethereal whisp of clouds and a band playing in the next building over. "You knew that Elizabeth helped me fine tune the idea. You knew that, Katherine and you told me she wasn't welcome!"

Katherine's laugh was nervous and she grabbed the finely tailored lapel of his suit coat and pulled him into the hallway. "Why is this such a big issue for you, Nikolas? Sure, she gave you a few suggestions, trying to bolster your ego, but you… you were the one that brought them all together… You were the one that lead this team. You made this campaign the huge success it is. I wanted to acknowledge that and thank you."

She reached out and set her hand on his torso, fanning her fingers out across the expensive custom shirt. "To show you how much you're missed by the team…" she leaned a fraction of an inch closer, "by me."

Nikolas tried to move away, but she extended her other hand, bracing it against the wall, pressing her body against his from knee to chest. "Katherine, stop."

"Stop? Stop dreaming about you in my arms?" Her voice echoed in his ears. "Stop needing you in the middle of the night? Stop thinking of the family we've made together?"

"We," he ground out between his clenched teeth, "didn't make a family." "I am making a family with Elizabeth. Don't think you're going to distract me with words and the offer of 'other things.' I've walked away from you before." He turned his face away from her when she leaned closer. "And I'm going to keep doing it until you get the idea."

Katherine felt him pulling away as she heard the soft ding of the elevator. Fueled by anger and frustration she reached out and arm and yanked Nikolas back toward her. Her strength shocked them both, and before either of them knew what was happening, Katherine had spun them until her back was against the wall. Nikolas, afraid of falling off balance, braced both of his arms against the wall.

Her arms free, she slid one hand behind his neck, the other around his torso to cup his muscular backside and pulled him flush against her body and her lips.

When the elevator opened up, the two Deception employees that stepped out where treated to the sight of their boss and her boy toy making out, hot and heavy, in the hallway.

By the time he'd extricated himself from her arms, a few people had seen them pressed intimately together in the hall. Nikolas ripped off his tie and took the stairs down to the parking lot fuming with anger.

-Alexis' House-

It had taken awhile to get NIkolas on the phone. Alexis knew from talking to Elizabeth that there had been a party the night before at the Deception offices. When her nephew picked up she could hear the rough scratch of his voice. "Hello?"

"Nikolas, hi… this is Alexis. I was hoping you could come by for dinner."

"Uh… well, tonight might not be-"

"The engagement party is next week, Nikolas, we have a number of things to discuss to make sure this works out the right way. I really need you to come by tonight. Seven o'clock."

She hung up knowing she'd pushed him into it, but there was one big thing that needed to be addressed. Immediately.

-Nikolas' House-

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Nikolas scrubbed his hand over his face, enjoying the painful rasp of stubble against his palm. Pain was good. Pain like this was only a tiny measure of what he deserved.

Katherine had kissed him last night. She had all but forced her tongue into his mouth and even though he'd brushed his teeth nearly two dozen times and used a bottle of mouthwash he could still feel her lips on his mouth.

The thought drove him over the edge and what little bile was left in his stomach came boiling up into his mouth. He spit it out into the sink and turned the water on to try to wash out the taste.

He only had a few hours before he had to meet Alexis at her house. Alexis… and Elizabeth.

Flinging back the shower curtain, Nikolas dropped the towel from his waist and stepped inside again. He'd already taken a shower, but just thinking about the party last night… he felt the need to be clean.

-Alexis' House-

Nikolas climbed out of his jaguar and shut the door with a dull thud. Lowering his chin to his chest he let out a pent up breath. He was struggling to lose the dark mood he was in. Elizabeth, dear God, Elizabeth didn't deserve to know about what an ass he'd been. Instead of dropping his keys into his pocket he juggled them in his hand intending to get back in the car.

"Nikolas!" Her voice hit him like a blow.

Turning, he had every intention of giving her any excuse he could think of, but he took one look at her beautiful beaming face and he felt a smile curve his own lips. And when she launched herself from the front steps and ran up to Nikolas, his keys dropped from his hand as his arms were suddenly filled with a beautiful giggling wonderful woman.

"It's about time you got here!" She squeezed him tight with a hug before she slid down his body and took his hand, dragging him toward the house.

Nikolas could do nothing by follow behind her, feeling as though he'd just been caught up in a tornado… and still the smile on his lips was steady, strong… just like Elizabeth's hold on his hand.

Once inside the door, Elizabeth dropped his hand and shut the door. "He's here!"

Alexis emerged from the kitchen and smiled at her nephew. "I wasn't sure," she admitted, "the way you sounded on the phone earlier, I almost expected you to beg off and stay home."

His guilty look had her nodding.

"And if you had done that, Elizabeth and I would have packed everything up and brought it to your house. So hiding, my darling nephew, does NOT work. Not from two intelligent and determined women."

Nikolas looked at Elizabeth and saw her definitive nod. "Okay. So I am here… as ordered. What do we need to talk about?"

Alexis gave him a sharp look that checked him in his place. "First, there was no ordering… only a loving dictatorship here… from your lawyer, I might add, so I'll get right down to the point. Dinner is in the kitchen and," she looked at her watch, "your father is picking me up in a few minutes to take me to dinner and a movie. You two," she pointed at them each with a hand, "need to get a little more…. comfortable with each other. We have your engagement party coming up and it will be the first time you'll be under intense scrutiny and be observed by people who we'd like to be able to call on if there is a custody battle."

Nikolas suddenly felt the walls closing in on him, but he didn't run… yet.

"So while I'm gone, you two should take the opportunity to practice."

"Practice?" Elizabeth's voice was a bit higher than its normal pitch. "Practice what?"

There was a knock at the door and Alexis moved quickly to it, pickingup her purse and coat at the door before she swung it open to reveal Stefan standing just outside. Alexis handed him her purse and pulled on her jacket. "Well, you two should look comfortable with each other… general a couple that's engaged will touch each other in many ways without thinking about it. You two need to look natural with each other."

Nikolas opened his mouth, hoping that they could put this off for at least a day or so, but Alexis jumped right back in.

"And at the engagement party, you'll be expected to show your affection for each other," she saw Elizabeth open her mouth and cut her off as well, "romantic affections… and yes, after your father offers his toast for the happy couple," she gave the two a pointed look apiece, "you'll be expected to kiss. Okay, so now that you have your orders for the evening. We're gone."

She all but pushed Stefan out the door and shut it behind them.

-Outside-

Stefan opened the limousine door for Alexis and waited for her to settle on the seat before he handed her purse to her. "Don't you think that was a bit…"

"Pushy?" She laughed at Stefan's strained expression and waited for him to sit down beside her. "If this was an ideal situation, we could wait months for them to realize how they feel about each other. Instead, we have your money-grubbing ex-fiance breathing down their necks and if we want Nikolas to be happy… well, he's going to have to step it up and make this happen… sooner, rather than later."

Stefan looked out the window as the car pulled away from the house and onto the main road. "Women in our family have always been the most aggressive planners-"

"And," she reminded him, "the most successful."

Stefan, intelligently, remained quiet.

-Alexis' living room-

"Are you hungry?"

Elizabeth looked over at Nikolas. "No… not really." She had, but with Alexis' announcement, the thought of food had gone to the back of her brain. "You?"

Nikolas looked once at the door to the kitchen and then back to her. "No… not really."

"Okay." Elizabeth swallowed and licked at her lips.

Nikolas watched her unconscious action and struggled not to kiss her. The thought, the very thought of pressuring Elizabeth to let him kiss her… turned his stomach. "Look, Elizabeth. I know what Alexis said, but we don't have to."

"We don't?" Confusion pouted her lips and made them all the more appealing. "Why not? We are trying to get people to believe that we're really a couple."

"Yes, but we don't have to pretend to be more… 'involved' than we are." He moved closer, trying to reassure her. "Not everyone starts marriage being physically intimate with each other. Making us 'seem' like we are isn't necessary."

Elizabeth moved closer, smiling at him. "I don't think Alexis meant 'that' kind of intimate, she just wants us to not be all nervous when we touch each other." She reached out and took his hand in hers. "That we don't look shocked when it happens," she took his other hand and gave it a little squeeze. "See? Like this." Leaning forward, Elizabeth laid her cheek on his shoulder.

She felt him tense against her. "Breathe, Nikolas… breathe… I'm not going to hurt you."

He slowly drew in a breath and let it go, marvelling at how just standing here with Elizabeth, her cheek pillowed on his shoulder, left him more shaken and primally stirred than being intimate with Katherine.

Leaning down, he laid his cheek on the top of Elizabeth's head. The scent of her shampoo was intoxicating. His eyes closed as he drew her scent in again and again, turning his head slightly to press a kiss on her forehead.

"Hmmm.." she sighed at the gentle touch.

"Elizabeth?" The sound of his own voice sounded foreign to him, the rumble of a groan built up inside his chest as Elizabeth let go of his hands and slipped her arms around his middle.

"Mmhmm?" She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, pulling him closer to her.

He wrapped his arms around her, and settled his hands at the curve of her lower back, enjoying her warmth. "Elizabeth, I..."

Tilting her head back slightly, she opened her eyes, her lashes fluttering as she struggled to rise up from the languid heat of his embrace. "Hmmm, yes?"

Nikolas was transfixed as he looked down at her. The soft light in the room melded with the dark evening light from outside the house. Her soft and perfect lips were parted at the end of her words and her eyes… those amazing eyes that appeared so many times in his dreams… were looking up at him with such tenderness.

His mind told him he'd regret it later, but the heavy beat of his heart in his chest wasn't having any of it. Nikolas wet his bottom lip a moment before he slanted his mouth over hers.


	13. Chapter 13

PART 13 -

The warm friction that built between their lips, the gentle burn of undefined emotions in their chests, the soft sizzle of sensation as their hands explored the one in their embrace…

Elizabeth was drowning and flying all at the same time. She knew comfort in Nikolas' arms, felt the support of shoulder on numerous occasions, and the solace of his company. This was the first time she felt a true awakening spark of something more within her body.

He turned her slightly in his arms, eager to feel her body against his as he deepened the kiss, opening his lips slightly as they rubbed against hers. He felt her hands slide up the muscled plane of his back, reaching up to grip at his shoulders with trembling fingers.

There was little he could hear beyond the heavy beating of his heart and the thunderous rush of blood in his ears. "Elizabeth… Eliza… beth." He caressed her lips with the feel of her own name and struggled to keep his hands from straying.

Then it happened. A hitch in her breath. The slight parting of her lips that invited him to further their exploration.

In that moment, he felt his world collapse in on him.

It would be too easy.

Only too easy to press his advantage.

And then she did. She nipped a kiss at the corner of his mouth and leaned back to look up into his eyes. She smiled. A bright shining expression that floored him in a moment… and sent him spiraling into a realization that he wasn't prepared for. He wanted her. That much was impossible to argue with. His body ached for her, but more importantly, he loved her.

He loved Elizabeth Webber.

Loved her like a man should love the woman he was about to marry.

And he was sure that he was about to ruin everything between them.

"I… I…"

She reached up a hand and touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry."

Her hand stilled. "You're sorry? Why?"

He took a step back. "I shouldn't have let it go that far."

-Laura's House-

Laura opened the door and peered out into the darkness over Stefan's shoulder. "I thought you said you were with Alexis."

Stefan gestured to the car. "She's waiting for me."

Lifting her chin slightly in a haughty gesture, Laura smirked at the car. "She doesn't want to come in?"

Shaking his head slightly, Stefan sighed. "She didn't think she would be welcomed." When Laura turned her attention to him, he continued. "I can see she was right."

"Well," she pushed on, slightly embarrassed, "this is about Nikolas. I would have been happy to have Alexis come in and-"

He could tell she wanted to go inside and draw out this conversation, but he didn't want to waste his time. "What about Nikolas, Laura?" Stefan's tone was soft, yet wary.

"This impossible situation with Elizabeth. Surely you understand what is really happening between the two of them."

He tilted his head to the side and gave her a curious look. "I'm not sure I do."

Laura touched his arm in a conciliatory gesture. "I know that Nikolas has had this… competition with Lucky since he arrived in Port Charles. I thought the boys had settled this thing between them," she sighed, "put it behind them as they became mature young men. But now that Lucky is gone, it feels like Nikolas has only continued the same childish competition."

Stefan was stunned by the direction their meeting had taken. "You think Elizabeth is a prize in some sort of brotherly war between your sons?"

"And really," she huffed, "I should have thought Elizabeth was smart enough to understand how Nikolas felt about her." She shook her head. "But with the loss of Lucky, I worry that she's just confused about so many things."

"The loss of Lucky." Stefan paused to consider Laura's words. "I wonder, Laura, if you understand that we were all affected by Lucky's death… especially NIkolas and Elizabeth. They were his closest friends and they both loved him."

"And now," she interjected, "it's like they've lost sight of that. Elizabeth should remember what Lucky means to her… this whole marriage is a farce of some kind. I can only imagine that Nikolas is having some kind of emotional crisis. He can't hide from Katherine and her baby by making an even bigger mistake with his brother's-"

"You speak as though you expect Elizabeth to remain Lucky's girlfriend for the rest of her life. Will you condemn her to suffer as if a… a nun bound to her otherworldly husband."

"Stop it, Stefan," she argued back, "you don't know how it was between Elizabeth and Lucky! He saved her life when she felt as though she was broken and worthless. He gave her the strength to pick herself up and live again!"

"And Elizabeth has taken that gift and learned how to help others… Laura, you seem to misunderstand the entire situation. If you would set aside the assumptions you've made and sit down with the two of them. You would be surprised to find out that Nikolas and Elizabeth are two of the most exceptional young people in Port Charles."

"If they are ready to hear me-"

"Hear you?" Stefan scoffed at the idea. "Laura, if you want to mend your relationship with your son, then perhaps you should consider staying far away from him at the moment. He has enough to concern him and he will surprise you one day when the truth is known."

Laura covered her heart with her hand. "I don't think I could take any more 'surprises' from my son."

Realizing that he could not convince Laura to see anything other than her own point of view, Stefan excused himself and made his way back to the car.

As soon as he settled into his chair, Alexis gave him a curious look. "I was considering coming to rescue you."

"It would have been a welcome diversion." Stefan sighed and sat back against the plush seat. "I find myself… disappointed in Laura. She should see this as an opportunity to involve herself in Nikolas' life, not an opportunity to judge him against Lucky's memory."

"That can't be easy for Nikolas or Elizabeth. I think she bonded with Laura after her rape. The two did share that… experience with each other."

Stefan nodded. "And yet, Laura doesn't seem to understand that by nature, Elizabeth will grow and mature beyond the girl Lucky found bleeding in the snow. That Elizabeth will become a force to reckon with."

Alexis smiled at him from the shadowed interior of the car. "I think you're impressed by her."

"I am." His answer was straightforward and honest. "And the more I see… the more I learn about her… the more I understand why Nikolas fell in love with her."

"Ah… so you've seen it too."

"I believe," he smiled more to himself than anyone else, "if you really look at the two of them together… his feelings are obvious. Once he is done pushing her away and realizes that his marriage of convenience is based in love… I won't worry so much."

Alexis laughed. "Oh, I think you'll still worry."

He nodded, hiding his own laughter. "You see right through me, Alexis."

She reached out and set a comforting hand on his arm. "We're family, Stefan… and we care about them…"

"Yes," he agreed, "yes we do."

-Alexis' house-

Elizabeth shook her head to clear her thoughts. "What did you say?"

Nikolas swallowed all the words he wanted to say and tried to salvage their friendship. "I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

She lowered her hand and in one moment, both of her hands slipped behind her. "Why?"

"Because, we were just supposed to practice how to touch and make our relationship believable."

She had no words to answer him. Her emotions were still jumbled up inside of her, blood coloring her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to… take advantage of you."

"Take advantage?" Elizabeth bristled at the idea. "Why would you say that? Nikolas, I-"

"Besides your… bad experience, you've only had Lucky to show you what to… how to… and what we did tonight-"

"What did we do tonight?" She could feel her words catch in her throat and heard the squeak of her voice high in her ears. "What was so wrong?"

"Me!" Nikolas barked out at her before he could stop himself. "I was wrong. I should have stopped at a kiss. Stopped at an embrace. I should have stopped before things started to feel too…"

"Too what?" She winced at the question from her own lips.

"Before things started to feel too real between us." He looked up at her before he turned away again. "Because they're not."

"Oh." Elizabeth could barely hear beyond the ringing in her ears. "That's right."

"I'm sorry if I…. if I confused you. I'll be more careful from now on." He said the words, but even he wasn't sure of their meaning. Careful with what… he wondered. Careful to stay away from her… he couldn't do that. Careful with her feelings? He couldn't believe how careless he'd been already.

Careful of his own feelings? There was no cure for how he felt. He loved her. The more he admitted the truth to himself, the more a part of him they became and he knew that even though she didn't love him the same way… he needed her in his life… needed her close if he had a hope of being happy and raising his child without going utterly insane… and yet, having her close enough to touch, but holding himself back… may finish the job anyway.

He shook himself and fished his keys from his pocket. "I'm sorry, E-... I'm sorry for tonight. I… I just have to go."

She watched him disappear through the doorway and heard the door click shut, but she couldn't move. She couldn't and still she imagined what she would have done. Run after him? Beg him to come back? No, he was right. They were going to marry, raise his child together… as friends.

A couple that looks like they love each other in public, but that would be as far as it would go.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around herself and shook from head to toe. She knew that she'd agreed to this marriage… to these rules… but heaven help her… she wanted more. She just knew that Nikolas… didn't.

She just hoped she could live with the arrangement.


End file.
